herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica (Rick and Morty)
'Jessica'is a recurring character in the animated series Rick and Morty. She is an attractive student in Morty's math class who often acts as a motivational drive and a damsel in defense against her former boyfriend Brad. She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Appearance Jessica is a pretty teenage Caucasian school girl with orange hair. She wears a light blue or green headband, a very light colored magenta buttoned polo shirt, a purple skirt, cyan knee-high socks, and white Mary-Jane heels. She is slightly taller than Morty. Role Jessica is the obvious crush of Morty as seen in the first episode; he often tries to get a chance to talk to her and hopes one day soon that she will become his girlfriend. In her early appearances, such as Rick Potion #9, she would often be accompanied by her then boyfriend Brad, whom she dislikes despite being in a "relationship". Brad would often pick on Morty, telling him that Jessica is "not his type", to which she would hold a grudge to him for not allowing Morty to speak to her. In "Ricksy Business", it is revealed that Jessica is attending Summer's house party. Rick Sanchez encourages Morty to talk to her. After witnessing Brad picking a fight with another man, she retreats very annoyed about how her boyfriend acts. Morty cheers her up by showing Rick's inventions in the garage. In doing so, they share a romantic moment together until Squanchy interrupts them. In the Season 2, Jessica is no longer shown being accompanied by Brad, implying that the two may have broken up. This theory is supported by the fact that in the episode "Big Trouble in Little Sanchez" as Morty is seen holding hands and slowing dancing with her, implying that she is now in a relationship with Morty. Jessica is mentioned in the Season 3 episode "The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy", Morty implies that any future daughters he has will be attractive because Jessica will be their mother. ''Rest and Ricklaxation'' Jessica's biggest role in the series arrives in the episode "Rest and Ricklaxation" where it is shown that she finally breaks up with her long time boyfriend Brad. Morty, seeing this as a chance to confess his feelings for her, attempts to ask her out on a date; however his insecurities nearly leaves him embarrassed, and just before he succeeds, Rick arrives and tells Morty that they are going on a mission to retrieve a crystal, "insisting" that it will only take about 20 minutes. The 20 minutes mission ends up lasting six days, and leaves both Rick and Morty exhausted, with both deciding to take a temporary break from adventures and enjoy a trip to an inter dimensional spa. There, they are "detoxicated", which modifies their normal personalities by removing the negative traits. When Morty returns to school he impresses Jessica by countering an insult directed by his math teacher. Morty, now without insecurities and thus more confident, then asks Jessica on a date, which she willingly accepts. The date however goes horribly wrong as Morty's openness goes against him. Jessica eventually leaves, stating that "he'd get bored with her", implying that she prefers him with his insecurities. Morty however, is not saddened by this action, and instead tries flirting with several other ladies in the restaurant. Later, Morty begins dating another girl named Jacqueline, and has moved to New York where he works as a Wolf of Wall Street-esque salesman. Jessica helps Rick offscreen by tracking Morty down using a phone call directed to him, stating that she "misses him". Morty ignores this, but not long afterwards, Jessica, alongside Rick (who has regained his toxins), traps Morty using Voltron-like drones and inserts Morty's toxins back into him, causing him to become insecure again. When Morty asks Jessica if she did it to get him back, she denies this by stating she only did it for Rick's sake. Rick (who is aware of Morty and Jessica's feeling for each other), counters her statement, calling her a "lying bitch", and sparking and argument between him and Jessica over who really wanted Morty back. At the end of the episode, Jessica is seen talking to her friends about having dinner with Brad (although it is unknown if she got back together with him again or not). When Morty is contacted by Rick about another mission, he looks on at Jessica before proceeding to enter the portal Rick sent to retrieve him. Jessica however stops him, and hints that she really does care for him by stating that she glad that he's back. Gallery Jessica-0.jpg Jessica_2.jpeg Jessica_3.jpg MortyxJessica.png|Jessica and Morty Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Villain's Lover Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Selfless Category:Scapegoat